Hand tools used for the removal of foreign matter from the hooves of horses, known in the industry as "hoof picks" or "picks" are well known in the prior art. These hoof picks vary in shape and size but typically use a prying motion to remove the matter or material from the hooves.
To pick a horse's hoof, the user bends over and picks up the horse's hoof in one hand. While still in the bent over position, the user would hold the hoof in one hand and pick out the hoof with the other. In prior art hoof picks, the pick is inserted under the matter or material to be removed. The user rests the heel of their palm on the horse's hoof for stability and leverage, then, using a downward wrist and elbow motion, bears down on the handle of the prior art hoof pick which forces the top of the hoof pick upward. This prying motion forces portions of the debris upward and out the hoof.
Though there are many variations in the size of the prior art hoof picks, the shape of the handle, the manufacturing material, and the general appearance of the hoof pick, one thing remains common in the prior art hoof picks: they typically require the same wrist-straining prying motion in order to function.
Unfortunately, these hoof picks with their prying motion technique leave much to be desired. The main problem occurs when the hoof is hard packed with a substance such as clay-based mud or ice. when this occurs, it is difficult to insert the prior art hoof pick under this type of debris and get the leverage that a user needs in order to pry the material out. The hook end, that is inserted under the debris, is often too short to be inserted far enough under the debris to allow any leverage. The result is that the matter comes out in small pieces, if at all, while requiring back-breaking, wrist-straining work, from the user.
Often, if the debris is hard packed enough, the prying will involve enough force that it will break or bend the pick, to say nothing of the damage to the user's hand and/or wrist. It is common, when using this kind of force with prior art hoof picks, for the portion of the hand that hold the pick handle to become sore due to the uncomfortable design of the handle of the picks, when held with force. It is also common for the heel of the hoof pick holding hand that is resting on the horse's hoof for stability and leverage, to become sore due to the pressure exerted on the hoof. It is also very common for the wrist to become sore from applying the downward pressure needed to pick out the debris. Finally, because removing the hard packed debris is done in such an inefficient manner, it takes a long time, and increases user back soreness due to standing in a bent position and applying force for extended periods of time.
Prior art hoof picks are so poorly designed for this use as to often make them unusable. It is not uncommon for a user to bend a screwdriver or other tool, and use that in adjunct with a hammer, to remove hard packed material.
Finally, it is very easy to lose the hoof picks as they are very small. Prior art hoof picks do not provide a carrying case. Often a user will set the hoof pick down and loose it, or they will put it into their back pocket, which can damage their clothes as well as their person.
What is needed, therefor is a hoof pick that provides mechanical advantage when removing hard packed debris, that does not require a prying or rotating motion of the wrist to remove the debris, that is sturdy enough for hard use, that is comfortable in the user's hand, that is faster to use, and that has a convenient carry pouch for storage.